Some electronic devices including mobile computing devices, such as tablets, laptop computers, notebook computers, and the like, may allow users to perform computing functions, social media functions, gaming functions, and communicate via email, and the like, in a mobile environment.
Whether or not they are mobile, some electronic devices may allow users to perform medical diagnostic functions, printing functions, etc., which involve moving fluids. In some instances, such fluids may include ink, while in some instances, such fluids may include biological fluids.